Duck's Struggle
by Hehemegetoverit
Summary: My name is Duck. I am a weapon/meister! I wanna be a death weapon. Hahaha so read about my life and my struggle with the whole SE cast ;) FirstFan fiction, so please read :D thanks! I don't own soul eater:) looking for OC's!
1. Introduction suck

My name is Duck. I am a member of the DWMA. I am a weapon, yet I am also a meister. This is very weird and is totally unheard of, although my friend Maka Albarn is exactly the same. She is strong, determined girl with an awesome and cool weapon called Soul. Soul is a scythe the same as me, only I am a double bladed scythe with a fiery outer skin with nails. I don't have a meister or a weapon, I am a lone wolf , which is very effective for me because I don't have to worry about my partner, only myself. I have a lot of work to do if I want to improve and become a death weapon.


	2. Sexay moii:3

Yo, yo, yo, sozz about that chappie:3 I hate introductions but they have to be done ya know? This chappie should be longer ;) please review? Oh and can I have OC's? please, please pleased thanks

**All rights go to their proper owners. I don't own Soul Eater.**

_Eughh, I hate getting up early in the morning. Its irritating the way school starts at 10 to 9. Why do I have to get up early the learn? My brain isn't prepared for this shit. Do teachers like getting up early to teach moody teenagers? Stupid shinigama-san making me get up at 8:l_

Duck got up and got dressed for school, she put on her white cheerleader skirt with a pink belt, a white vest top with ruffles along the front and pink cardigan. Duck didn't feel too well and threw her white baseballs on and grabbed two pain killers throwing her toast in the bin. Duck was half way to school when an orange and black sleek motorbike pulled up beside her, _huh?_ She wondered who that could be

'Hey' a male voice that smelled of mints said.

'Hi, what do you want?' Duck questioned.

'Well, cool guys like me don't let girls walk to school by themselves.' He smirked and I saw his razor sharp teeth.

'Well, cool girls don't hop onto strangers bikes' I gave a smirk back.

'Well then, I'm Soul' He gave me his hand and I shook it.

'Duck, pleasure to meet you; you're in my class? Right? Soul Eater?' I asked sweetly

'Yeah, I'm Soul Eater' he sighed, then quickly pretended he hadn't and smiled.

'What's wrong? I interjected quickly.

Soul looked at me confused then replied

'It doesn't matter'

I dropped the subject and hopped onto Soul's motorcycle. The ride was quite awkward as I had to put my arms round Soul's waist and put my head on his shoulder as we were going so fast. When we finally got to school, I jumped off the bike as quick as possible and thanked Soul.

'Yo, Duck!'

'Yes, Soul?'

'Wanna go to class with me?'

I debated whether I wanted to walk to class with him, as I already saw the glares I was getting from other girls. I was about to answer, when a girl with a plaid skirt, white blouse and black tail coat walked up to Soul and hugged him. Her face lighting up like he was perfect.

'Hey, sorry I couldn't come to school with you today, I wanted to go to the library and I know you don't like it so I went alone.'

'Libraries are so uncool Maka you should just come with me and skip the library'

'Soul we have an exam tomorrow I can't skip'

Soul shrugged hugged her back and kissed her head

'That's my bookworm'

I realised I was just a replacement. I was really pissed at Soul. Well what did I expect? He is known as the hottest guy in the whole of Death City along with Blackstar and Death The Kid.

I walked to form class and took my seat beside Liz and Patty. Liz is a drop down dead gorgeous girl. She is wanted by every boy and is currently dating Blackstar. Personally, I don't understand why it's him. He's loud, obnoxious, and really really annoying.

Today Liz was wearinbg the same as I was today although she looked **way **better. Who could deny it? The only main difference was out hair, her hair was perfectly curled while mine was just lying around my shoulders. I'm a really lazy person and hate curling, blow-drying, straightening basically doing anything with my hair.

As I sat down I said hey to Patty and gave her giraffe sweets like id promised after losing a bet. These sweets especially make and are honey and lemon flavoured with spots of toffee, giving the impression of a giraffe.

'Hey, Duck?'

'Ya?'

'You look so good today! You ready for cheerleading?'

'Thanks' I smiled at her 'Of course I'm going today although I have to leave early'

'Wh-'

'YAHOO LIZ, YOUR GOD IS HERE' Blackstar screamed.

'Oh for God's sake, be quiet I have a headache today' Liz grumbled

'Sorry!... Baby?'

'Yeah hon?'

'We need to have a talk' Blackstar said immediately

'Alright spit it out' Liz said while filing her nails.

Blackstar got down on one knee and produced a ring.

'Blacksta-'

Yo, yo, yo for any of yous who don't ship LizStar, dw just read on kay? How you enjoyed the chappie next one up soon:3


	3. Ducks fury

Yo,yo,yo! Hey peeps

**I don't own Soul Eater. Only my OC**

'Elizabeth Thompson, I love you very much but we must break up!' With that Blackstar closed the lid of the box and left.

The whole class started to whisper and giggle. Liz ran out of the room in tears. Patty watched intently as her sister left, she winked at me, then turned and looked at everyone laughing. I knew what was coming next. Maka Chops and Patty's fury.

I searched for roughly 10 minutes, when I heard a scream. I ran down the hallway towards the scream and stopped dead as I was in front of the basement door. Students weren't allowed in their as it was 'haunted' but I knew what Liz's scream sounded like and charged in. I looked for Liz until I heard another scream. Closer. I found a door that was lying wide open and the stench was unbearable. I covered my nose with my hand and ran in.

Inside was a man, who is known as 'Mosquito', holding Liz by her hair and ripping her uniform off her body. I charged and cut Mosquitos arm.

'AHH' he bellowed and dropped Liz onto her clothes on rotting flesh.

WHO ARE YOU?! YOU BITCH!' He threw himself at me, flinging me into a wall. I heard a crack and felt a really sharp pain in my lower back. I got up feeling unbearable pain, coughed up blood and replied,

'Duck sole weapon/meister of the DWMA. I'm here to take your soul.' I soul resonated with myself. It's a hard task but I trained myself so it's easy but very tiring as the power isn't split over two people nor is the effort but its very powerful (It works by Duck using her conscious brain and her sub-consious which is 30 times more powerful than you conscious;). I lunged at Mosquito, stabbed him in the stomach and killed him. He evaporated and his soul amix between red and purple floated gently and another appeared a sliver one. Never had I ever read about a sliver soul so I pocketed it for further usage.

Something grabbed me.

**Hi guysssxD wassup? I know no-one reads this ahahaa but if anyone ever does read this review? I really do try hard at my writing**** thank xx**


	4. Nurses office

**Hey guys**** sozz I haven't made a long chappie but this one is longer i hope:D enjoy****;) I don't own Soul eater.**

**Duck's POV:**

I turned to hit the thing that grabbed me, when I realised it was Liz.

'Oh haha sorry Liz' I said awkwardly letting her down from my grip.

'Oh Duck, thank you so much, I was so scared' she collapsed sorta hugged me and broke down into tears.

'I I I HATE BLACKSTAR.' She continued to curse his name and to soak my top. I decided to have a look around as the smell was making me retch. The room had blood all over the walls, dead corpses scattered all over the floor and flies and bugs ran everywhere. I couldn't stand being in that room, so I threw liz onto my back and printed out of the lower floor. When I finally got up to the school after meeting many dead end, I was relieved. My back was in loads of pain and I was about to collapse. I sat Liz down, tears of anger, sadness and embarrassment streamed down her face.

'Look Liz,-'

'Duck.'

I was surprised to see Stein, Spirit and Soul behind me.

'Oh Hai' I said happily waving.

'Why were you in the basement? You know it's strictly off limits to students' Stein asked me.

'Well, Stein… can I tell you it later? Cause I really wanna see Nygus.'

'Why? Did something happen in the basement?' Stein asked concerned

Liz spoke up and decided to answer this time, 'Stein, I'll explain, just let Duck go to the nurse.'

Stein twisted the crew in his head, flicked his cigarette and replied 'Soul go with Duck to the nurses office, Liz you stay and explain.'

I hopped up, walked over to Soul, and grabbed his arm.

'Uhh, Duck what are you doing?' Soul looked at me confused

'I'll collapse if I walk without support' I mumbled 'Don't be getting you hopes up that I like you.' I growled the last part I remembered earlier that morning, I was still pissed.

'Hahaha like I'd want you to like me, you're too uncool'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah I just wanna go to the nurses office.'

I was leaning all my weight on Soul. I was just really exhausted and sore, so I plopped onto the cold stone floor.

'Duck? Are you alright?' Soul looked concerned.

'No' I lay down, stars dancing in my vision on the pale marble ceiling.

'Duck, c'mon stand up. I don't have all day. I have a life you know.'

I couldn't reply my lower back, legs and feet were tingling in a sore way. My spine felt like it had been snapped and being snapped again and again. It was past screaming in pain, I was in agony and all I could do was lie down.

A pair of rough yet warm hands lifted me, and I was put onto their back and just lay my head down. How comfy this person is and their hair's tickly hehe, their shoulder is muscular yet so greeting to put my face on. I recalled who had lifted me, I started to blush madly, and I decided to admit that I love Soul. I loved him so much. I love his cocky attitude, his slouch, the way he held me. I was being intoxicated by hi smell of mints, it was so comforting. I had never experienced love and I knew that I hadn't been loved in a long time. Why would this be different? Didn't Soul love that nerdy bookworm Maka? I felt rejection burning in my heart and felt my mind quietly buzzing, letting my eyes go blurry and tears spill out uncontrollably.

'I love you Soul' I murmured into his back.

**Souls POV:**

Here i was walking Duck to Nygus when he sat down. I was getting annoyed, first Stein had called me to follow him, when i was having an important talk with Mkaa, about 'something' she had to tell me, he called me then, Spirit was cussing about me and Maka again so we had a fight about his womanising and not loving Maka as a father, after was the basement now this. Duck is being inconsiderate again. She always is, she never thanks me for anything is always pissed at me and glares at Maka. The only reason i started talking and being her friend was so that she would stop being mean to Maka, but she's an awesome friend who drives me over the wall.

I turned to look at her and saw her lying on the ground with her eyes closed, her body was shaking. I lifted her onto my back, immediately feeling her small body melt into my back and her head resting lightly on my shoulder. I tried to keep good posture but it hurt, Duck wasn't the lightest so I slouched again. I felt water tricking from my shoulder down my back repeatedly. What's wrong with Duck? She must be in pain.

I walked faster towards the brown door that Nygus hides behind all day, but just as i reached out to open the door i heard a faint whisper say ' I love you Soul.'


	5. What?

**Hey guyssssss! I don't own SE D: Or Ipod Or Temple Run.**

**Liz's Pov**

I was left to explain what happened to Stein and Spirit but I wasn't in the mood.

'Look Stein, Spirit I really don't wanna tell you about what happened because I was scared most of the time and blacked out most of the time. I'd also rather wait until Duck is here so that we can get all the details.'

I lifted a red nail polish from my coat, which luckily hadn't been too torn, and started to do my nails. I usually do my nails to calm me down, not to be ignorant as most people think.

' Ok Liz, go to see Nygus aswell and visit me after school tomorrow to explain what happened, say to Duck aswell.' Stein paused lit a fresh cigarette and finished saying ' No excuses' He tightened his screw and walked away, Spirit locked the basement door with a bang and followed suit. I finished my nails, blew on them and put my nail polish away. I hurried off to find Soul and Duck and to get out of that creepy corridor.

**Ducks POV: **

Nygus gave me painkillers and examined my back, she scribbled some notes, took a couple of x-rays and photos, then gave me some red and purple horse pills. She patched my scrapes and cuts, told me I was good to go but no hard training or missions.

'Okay! Thanks Nygus.' I waved bye and crept out to see a furious Soul, glaring at me his crimson eyes glaring into my soul…Shit. What have I done now?/

'Hi Soul' I said cautiously and gave a tiny wave.

He snapped me out of a daze by replying,

'Yo'

'What's wrong? I took a couple more steps to the metal bench he was sitting on.

'Nothing' He turned away from me and pulled his jacket up to his face and slouched abit more than usual.

'You sure?' I patted his shoulder earning a glance my way.

'Yeah, yeah.' I took a seat beside him but not too close in case he snapped at me, took out my IPod played temple run. A few minutes later Liz appeared from Nygus's office.

'Hey Liz' I stood up, skipped over to her and hugged her but she hugged me tighter and started to cry about Blackstar again.

'Hey, hey, hush it's alright' the poor girl was so frightened, pale and quiet and I felt pain going through my heart for Liz. This was her first break up and probably her first time felling rejected from someone who loved her. I hated life. One thing I had learnt was life is a bitch, no matter what your karma status is, but it usually attacked the pure souls.

I turned to Soul, and said,

'Soul, would you please get Kid?' I said it as sweetly as possible as I was abit pissed at Soul for being angry with me and for this morning.

'Yeah, thanks Duck' He stood up and looked at me.

'For what?' I said grinding my teeth in annoyance.

'Well, Liz could be dead right now and she's like my sister ya know?' he smiled a genuine smile t Liz.

'Aye I know, now hurry up player boy' I used a fake seductive tone and winked.

'What the fuck Duck?'

Just get the hell up there and get Kid and Patty, Now.' I made sure to emphasis on the now.

'Right calm your titties, I'm going' He slouched and shuffled away.

'Hurry the fuck up dumbass!'

He turned and gave me his 'signature' smirk, walked even slower then said 'Alright princess.'

That fucking bastard. Trying to flirt. With me. I really am going to kill him. He doesn't understand how I feel, and when he messes me around like that… well he gets my hopes up for them to be crushed.

Later on that day, after Kid had taken Liz, and had offered for me to stay in the Gallows Mansion, I was sitting in the park alone as per usual, when someone grabbed my arm and flung me into the lake attached to the park.

'Hey!' I screeched as I flew into the pond.

'HEY!' I was frustrated and hated water.

'Help me' I couldn't get up and I could feel the water flowing into my mouth and down my throat like slimy snakes. The water was filling me up, I found it harder to breathe as the fiery liquid blurred my vision.

'Yo, swim!' I heard a blurred voice, huh? Swim?

'I can't swim! HELP! HEL-' I screamed. I could see black dots swarming my vision and I saw a person. Katrina! Wait… She's dead.

Everything went black.

_Gasps could be heard. Tears. Tears of loss. Tears of hurt. Tears of hatred. The blood red chapel was filled with friends, family, teachers, strangers. All for this one girl. She's dead. How? Who? Why? So many questions went through her head for their deceased friend. But one thing was clear above all others, was the weird girl. The strange older sister. The one who failed to save and protect the young girl who was gone, the one they all loved. They hated the older sister. She was different. Very different and this event would tear her heart apart. Even more than the death. For during this funeral see would see disappointment directed at her, she would be stared at, hated, laughed at. But more, to see her dead sister in that coffin and knowing…_

_**She had failed.**_

**HEY GUYSSS XDXD EARLY CHAPPIE!:D:D:D please I need OC's! thanks! Review? Please? It will boost my morale and stop me feeling like a crap author:P **


	6. Death

Chappie 6.

**Hey! Hehemegetoverit with a new chappie:D Big hout out to Kururuolover96;) thanks for the OC's :{P**

**Duck's POV:**

I woke with a gasp. Remembering my sisters' death always had this effect. Making me wake up sweaty and scared that her ghost was after me.

Wait.

Where am I?

**Normal POV:**

Duck awoke with a a jump, sweating non-stop. She took in her surroundings. A white room, a white bed, bright lights and wires attached to her arms. Was she in hospital? Duck tried to remember why she was here but it just hurt her head.

A girl with black hair and purple eyes walked in.

**Duck's POV:**

'Hey, Duck you alright?' Her honey filled voice asked me.

'Huh?' I was confused, this voice I recognised.

'Hahahaha, are you alright?' The girl asked again, her skin a light shade of pink.

'Uhh, yeah. I just have a headache. Where am I?'

'You don't know?' Her voice was so questioning, a curious tone rising in her voice, almost like I asked a question with an obvious answer.

'No, I don't recognise this room. Sorry.'

'Hahah don't worry. But you're in a s-'

'KATRINA!' An angry male voice called.

'Sorry, I've got to go now! Toodles.'

I wondered who she was, she looked like someone I knew. Her name was also familiar, Katrina. I was in my nightmare. I had this nightmare every night. It had engulfed my soul and I was living it. Strange, but this was my only explanation. I shifted out of the bed and looked at my clothes. Huh? No hospital gown? I was wearing black high tops, with black shorts, a white vest top and a jumper showing the vest top.

I left the room, when a hand grabbed me and another hand was put over my mouth. I was yanked into a different room.

It was a black and red room. Huh? A piano sat in the middle of the room, a little red demon sat in the corner smiling madly and swinging his legs back and forth. My outfit had also changed. Now I was in a ruffled tiered black skirt with a gold bow, a long sleeved black top, my hair in springy light curls and black baseballs. I could feel the fear and uneasiness in my heart. Someone was here.

'Hello?' I shouted into the darkness, all I heard was my echo.

'Duck!' I knew that voice.

'Hello?' I just wanted to clarify that voice wasn't my imagination.

'Awake and alive! Jaysus, you're so uncool.'

'Oh haii Souley!'

'Souley?' A tone of disgust in his voice.

'Sorry! I just couldn't resist.' I giggled. Wow, this isn't like me at all. I'm probably high on air as per usual. Speaking of high, I know 2 girls who are usually high and hyper, plotting things against me usual. ( Kururulover96 shout out! Got them in before chappie 11;)

'Right, you're so uncool, I have a girlfriend' He murmured from where ever he was

'Do I care?' I knew I was getting pissed and I felt a pang in my stomach.

'I know how you're feeling cause you're in my soul room.' His tone was boring into me.

This is what Soul's soul room is like? Dark, mysterious but so beautiful.

'Duck why can't you swim?' Soul asked out of the blue and appeared from a black door behind a red curtain. He took a seat at the piano.

'Cause I hate water. Why?' In that split second I received all my memories. They all came back like arrows piercing my brain.

'Aghhh.' I fell to my knees, holding my head and crying. I t was like having my hair pulled out and being stabbed repeatedly in the head. With every memory came a sharp pain in my head. Soul sprinted from the piano, and pulled me into his lap.

'Duck, I didn't mean to kill you. Please come back' Soul hugged me for dear and was starting to cry. Why? I couldn't tell you. His soul room was collapsing by the second when there was no more. No more pain, no more sound and no more feeling. I was being lifted into the air. The only sound that hit my ears was Soul's voice.

'Duck! Come back! Please no, please fight. Fight for your life. Please!' Soul was pulling his hair in frustration, trying to rip it out. Hi tears fell down his face in agonised steps and his breathing ragged and uneven. I could see myself disappearing. Oh no! Oh no. I couldn't die. I had a life to live! Even if it wasn't successful or happy it was my life.

I tried to fall out of my heavenly float, I tried to weigh myself down but it didn't work. Nothing was working. I was frantically looking for anything to help me but everything was white. Nothing more nothing less. All white, a white floor, white walls white everything. I tried for what felt like hours and I could feel myself getting tired with each effort, eventually I gave up. Falling into a deep slumber that my brain was reassuring me, I would never awaken from was my last bit of strength and sanity…

Until something hit me. Hard.

'Jaysus, go abit easier' my voice was slurred and slow, I glanced at what had whacked me with such force and was surprised to see the silver soul. It started to spin extra fast, and shake sparks flew everywhere and as a result, it had changed into a purple egg with a black tail and black and white ears.

**What the hell…**

**Hey guys:3 sozz this chappies out abit late hehe! But at least I got it done I suppose:D I still need another male and female OC! They don't have to be partners or whatnot! Pm me if you need an application form;) **


	7. True me and love?

**Hey guys! Wassup? I'm writing this early so if it's not posted early I'm a bum:P **

**Chappie 7**

I reached out for the egg and held it, I was confused. What was this strange thing? I stroked it, but heard a strange noise. A voice.

'Hello Duckie, I'm your soul hehe, I've come to visit cause your dying right now but don't worry when you picked up that silver soul from Mosquito, I used it to give myself a form! Yay for me! So basically that means you can't die till I say so. Hold me tightly till I guide us home!'

Huhh? I was dying loll but what about this egg/creature thing, this isn't natural.

'Hey uhh…?' I had no clue what to call this high pitched weird cat egg.

'Oh, I'm Chime hehe technically I'm you but I wanted my own name Duckie.'

'Me?'

'Yup, I borrowed elements of your soul mixed them with the silver soul and now I'm this!' Her tone was very happy, bouncy, and proud. I wasn't like this at all I never had room to be happy, why should I be? I'm not much and I don't deserve happiness, others do, better people than myself.

'Will you be there when I awaken?' I was thoroughly confused.

'No, the silver soul will be there, I can't appear until you awaken the true you.'

'The true me?' What did Chime mean? The true me, am I not real now?

'Yupp, you're heart need to be set free so that you can be what you were again. I will be there again also!'

'Ohh, I really have no clue and I don't understand at all… What if I never set my heart free?'

'Trust me, you will if you try! I'll guide you best as I can. Bye now Duckie! See you soon!'

'Bye Chime. See you.' I was absorbed by a soft cotton like bright light and sent tumbling to earth at rollercoaster speed, my cheeks flapping in the process and tears coming from my eyes with my hysterical screaming/laughter. I came to a halt and slowly and painfully eased my way back into my body. Jaysus, didn't know I was this fat, it was like trying to fit into a pair of very small jeans.

I groggily opened my eyes. Oh God, that was sore, I must've been well dead. I felt wetness on my face like rain and noticed a tingling sensation throughout my body. I was freezing. I flung my eyes opening, feeling as though my eyes had been stuck together and it burnt. My head hurt, my muscles aching, my throat felt like someone had dragged a knife down it. I decided I had to move and fast, so I threw myself into a sitting position. First, I was blinded, black dots and alternate universes dancing in my eyes as , I was getting a grip on life when I was tackled in what felt like a hug. Who was it?

'Duck?' It wasn't too loud

'Duck?' Louder this time

'Duck?!' Wow, who was screaming at me?

'Eughh, yaaa?'

A wet sloppy, rough laugh was heard, 'I'm so happy, you're so uncool dying on me' His voice quavering as he pronounced every word, Soul's breath tickled my ears, making me jump and get shivers down my spine.

'Hey Soul?' my voice was rough, choppy.

'Yeah?' His voice was barely audible, as he spoke into my wet hair.

'Please bring me home' I was really tired, I wanted to sleep but I was cold and soaking. My clothes were drenched and hung to me like weights. I reopened my eyes slowly this time, Soul's eyes following my every move, his eyes raw red and bloodshot, his clothes soaked just like mine.

I carefully pulled myself up in his lap and hugged him. Soul placed his head in the crook of my neck, his lips gently grazing my skin, when he kissed my neck. I felt little signs of pleasure flowing down my neck, and a little warmth flowing in my heart. He slowly left kisses up my neck and nipped my jugular. I let out a soft sigh.

'I thought you disliked me and had a girlfriend.' I ruined the moment as I recalled these things. Soul immediately stopped and gazed at me with a stupid look.

'I don't dislike you! I was trying to make you angry and I have a girlfriend she's sitting right here.'

I felt a smile dance onto my face and into my heart. I stood up and crawled onto Soul's back, I murmured for him to take me home.

'Duck, I really wanna take you home but where's your house?' He pulled me further into his back and his hands cupped my bum.

'I dunno! Bring me homeeee.' I was whining like a little girl.

'Right then.' Soul started to walk in the complete opposite direction from my house.

'My house is that away!' I moaned really loudly, almost screaming it drowsily.

'Okay love' He kept on walking. I shuffled into a comfortable position and fell asleep not caring about Soul in anyway.

The next morning I woke up feeling like shit. I was in a strange yet cosy bed, I was also wearing pyjamas. I was tired and sore, I was painful everywhere. I wanted to go back to sleep but I was starving, my tummy rumbling every few seconds. I hauled myself up, to be pulled back down into a warm body. The body smelled nice like mints. Wait. Who was this? I gently shifted in the grip of this strange person and saw Soul sleeping beside. Oh Soul…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guysss! I don't need anymore OC's but go ahead and send me more if you want! They may only be in for a couple of chappies or maybe just a shout out or something but suree:D Guys, look I know this story is going abit bad but I'm trying so please don't just stop reading this because il lose my confidence (the little that I have) and I really wanna thank yous who actually review and read this, and also support me! You really don't understand how much confidence and help you have actually given me:3 thankss:**

**Arachnoid**

**KururuLover966**

**BeriForeverFan**

**8emmy and..**

**Neko Neko Cutie Lover XD hehe right sorry for ramblingggg! Let's get on with this fanficcy:3 **

_**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER.**_

**Chapter 8.**

**Souls POV:**

I woke up well too early, because I felt something move. I grabbed the thing that moved when I realised it was Duck.

Shit.

I hadn't asked her if I could sleep with her, but she was asleep and I wasn't sleeping on the couch… I got Maka to dress her though and I had to admit she looked really sexy in her booty shorts and vest top. Huh, when I pulled her down she didn't resist she mustn't mind…

**Ducks POV:**

Why am I sleeping beside Soul?! Wait, don't tell me we… Oh no, please tell me we didn't… Shit. Well there goes my waiting till marriage. Wait. We actually didn't? Did we? I'm going to kill Soul…

I curled into Soul, turned round and looked at hi innocent sleeping face, put my arms around his waist and tickled him. He immediately jumped with a start and tried to grab me. I kept squirming out of his touch and ticking him, he was laughing so much when he caught my hand. Oh no.

'You waking me like that. Find it funny?' He had now pinned my arms above my head and leaned over me.

'Yes' I laughed, really hard.

'Want a punishment?' He was using his typical smirk, while having a mischievous grin in his eyes.

'From Kietsu yeah sure! From you? No.' I turned my head away from his glaze.

'You really want me' Soul turned my head gently but I shut my eyes.

'Look at me Ducky'

'No'

'Please?'

'No'

'I've finished asking nicely.'

Soul started kissing me neck while having one hand holding my arms above my head and one hand underneath my head pulling me closer to him. He growled softly as I forcefully crashed my lips onto his. His grip on my arms released abit as his tongue started to roam my mouth. I pulled my arms free, grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss. He shuffled so that one of his legs was on either side of my hips. He started to kiss my neck again, nipping it and sucking my skin. It felt good. Too good. The pleasure was flowing through my body, my heart fluttering and happiness over whelming me.

Soul sucked on a piece of sensitive sending my brain into meltdown, I moaned really loudly as all I felt was pleasure. It all stopped and quickly. Soul looked at me, kissed my cheek and removed himself from me turning around in the blanket again. I lay in the bed still trying to get my breath back, but I was panting softly.

'Duck?' Soul questioned with and inquiring tone.

'Yaa?'

'Would you stop that? He didn't say it as a question but more like a statement. He was angry, no furious.

'Soul, are you alright?' I crawled under the blanket and wrapped my arms around him.

'Duck, look…' Soul turned to face me, took my hands and put them on my stomach. His crimson eyes bored into me making me feel guilty and sad.

'What did I do something wrong?' I started to tear up. I felt rejection tricking my heart. Once again I had been rejected, so many times by my family and fake friends now someone I loved. Was there any hope for me?

I glanced up at Soul, his eyes were reaching out for me, but I was feeling like shit and I was annoyed. I heaved myself up from the bed, only to fall on my bottom. My legs were like jelly. Soul hopped off the bed to lift me up but I shed away from his touch. Hurt and confusion shining is his eyes. Soul just stood shocked and obviously hurt while I uneasily got up and left the room. **Fuck him.**

I walked around the apartment for a while when I stumbled into a pink door. Huh? I knocked and slowly opened it. The smell of strawberries hit my senses as I looked around this tiny looking room. It was a bedroom/study of some sort, the walls were hollowed out and books placed inside, a wooden desk with books and paper lying everywhere. Fluffiness between my toes reminded me to move before Soul found me. I quietly stepped over to the brown desk and sat down. I lifted a book and saw it was an unpublished hand written story, which was when I noticed the camouflaged door. It was built into the caved in wall but secretly. I slowly lifted myself off the chair, crept towards the study door and locked it, hearing a satisfying click I then preceded towards the hidden door. I knocked on this door also, I must never forget my manners, and the door creaked open. I had a quick peep and saw a young girl; she had blonde hair sprawled everywhere all over her pillow, drool occasionally spilling from her mouth. I was just about to close the door and leave when she opened her eyes and screamed. She jumped from the bed and charged at me, changing her arm into a scythe and pinned my neck against the wall. I looked into her green glassy sleep ridden orbs trying to make sense of this situation.

'Don't move' she hissed at me and started to punch me in the stomach.

'Maka, stop' Blood was pouring from my mouth as she used her wavelength to hit me, it wouldn't have been as effective if she hadn't been holding me against a wall. I was hopeless after drowning my legs were sore and I could barely move them, my legs were stiff and my body was in unbearable pain.

The room started spinning and black dots were moving in my vision, I turned my arms back from scythes and just hung limply in Maka's grip. She kept punching, me, my clothes and body soaked in my own blood, blood also spilling from where Maka was holding my neck. She gradually got lighter, with her punches and flung me into the wall, I hit the glass mirror, shards of glass piercing my skin and the gold frame falling on my face. I felt my blood falling from my body with no effort, my body unconscious but my mind wandering. I felt fear. I was scared. Why?

Death doesn't scare me, I have no real reason to stay alive. I closed my eyes and started to hum softly, it soothed my mind making me feel safer and comfortable in this situation. The song was the first piano melody I had ever heard. It was Soul's. He didn't know I had listened but I had and I loved the dark, mystery and beautiful tune that told of love and bravery, hurt and sorrow but most of all pity.

That was what made me respect and love Soul in the first place… His true self, his nice side not his bastard cocky self. The song was an original, one he wrote about himself. Id first heard it when my sister had been diagnosed with cancer, I couldn't take it, I was going to kill myself suicidal thoughts roamed my mind and every night I self-harmed or did drugs. I went to school on a Saturday to take my mind off her swollen face, sunken dull purple eyes, never being able to see her finding love the sparkle of hope, never having nephews or nieces. Never seeing her again. Only in a coffin 6 feet under.

I was wandering around when I heard it. That beautiful song, it had me memorised from the moment I heard it. I snuck around to hear the music better and to see the talented musician playing it, but instead I saw a young albino boy, roughly my age playing this massive dark mahogany piano. This was the day Soul and Maka had become partners, if not for Maka I would've asked to be Soul's friend leading to us being partners. Realisation hit me. That was Maka's song not mine. Never will be. Never would be.

**Was this chappie any better? Sozz for any grammar mistakes etc and review or pm me please? Thanks x!**


End file.
